


caught staring

by eightbots



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Human AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, hygene is important kids, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/pseuds/eightbots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper points out Lapis, and Peridot can't help but notice her. Lapis notices her noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caught staring

**Author's Note:**

> decided to repost this because i'm already a sinner

Lapis' mouth is the warmest thing you've ever felt, you think. Even when she's lying naked underneath you, on your bed, with no one else due home for hours, it's still her mouth you focus on.

It started a while ago. A crude comment from Jasper (something idiotic about cunnilingus, and how Lapis would probably be great at it because she spends so much time under water) made you notice her lips. Their shape, the way they move when she talks, the blue lipstick she wears sometimes. And thanks to Jasper, the way she licks her lips when they're dried out.

It became a problem. A problem that escalated when she confronted you about staring at her, and then kissed you in an empty lecture hall.

Now you're here, making out on your bed, Lapis completely naked and you not far behind. Her hands are in your shirt, and when she runs her nails across your ribs you let out this strangled, whining sound that makes you blush more than undressing her did. Lapis laughs.  
"God Peri, I had no idea you were so needy."  
"I'm not needy," you protest, but crumble quickly when she presses her thigh between your legs.

Instead of teasing you more, Lapis' eyes just widen. "What?" you ask. The first though that crosses your mind is that she's about to call this off. Of course you'd listen, but you're still praying that she won't. You're not sure how far either of you would make it before you were taking care of yourself. That’d be just humiliating.  
"It’s nothing," Lapis reassures you, as if she knows what's going through your head. "You're just, really soaked is all." She's grinning at you now and your face heats up because you can feel that she's not exaggerating. Her leg's still pressed between yours.

"Come on, turn over," she says and you oblige, lying on your back next to her and letting her crawl on top of you.  
You're distracted by her breasts for a few moments. They're not that big, but they're a completely different shape now than they were when she was lying down. You've never been a boobs kind of girl, but then you'd never gotten turned on watching someone lick their lips before you met Lapis.

Maybe you're just a Lapis kind of girl.

That train of thought gets derailed soon enough because she cups your jaw and then she's kissing you again. The shape of her lips combined with the feeling of her tongue behind your teeth doesn't do much for your mental faculties.  
She pulls away just in time, because you'd forgotten how to breathe while kissing someone and also your nose was kind of clogged. Fucking draft. You were too busy making out to close the window.

You take a deep breath and watch her undo your flannel and throw it towards the pile of her own clothes. You lift your hips when she starts pulling on your boyshorts  
"You're such a lesbian," she snickers, and throws them aside as well.  
"Do you have, uhh," she trails off.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, wait." She crawls off you and stands up, and you stare after her incredulously because you think she's leaving again.

Obviously she doesn't, she just grabs her bag and pulls something out. She turns around to face you and waves it in her hand. "Dental dams. Ever used them?"  
"Um, no," you reply, watching her sit back down on the bed and take one out of its package.  
"Okay, then this might feel a little weird. Don't worry though, you get used to it pretty quick. We just didn't exactly shower before we started, and I don't know about you but I'm too horny to wait."  
You nod, because anything that means you don't have to wait anymore is sounding pretty good right now.

Lapis spreads your legs, nipping at the insides of your thighs a few times. The latex sheet feels strange against your core, but the feeling is gone quickly when she presses two of her fingers against it. You moan.

Lapis laughs. "I don't need to get a towel, right? How wet do you usually get?"  
"No no, no towel. Please," you protest quickly, and she shrugs. "Whatever. They're your sheets, Peri."  
"Just... can you please..." you swallow.

Lapis, to her credit, doesn't make you embarrass yourself. She dives right in, sucking at your labia. It feels nice, but Lapis is the one who hums. "Sorry," she says, blushing. "Mint flavoured dam. My favourite."

She doesn't talk anymore after that, just laps at your wetness through the barrier, as if trying to see who'll soak through it first. She spreads you open with her fingers and dives in as deep as possible and oh, you really like that. You grind your hips upwards, as if saying do that again and she does, and then again, and then she's rubbing your clit with her fingers, up and down, and her tongue is a constant, wet heat just inside of you.

You wish she could go deeper, but instead you grab her hand and make it move in circular movements instead.  
"Circles," you breathe. "I - I like them better."  
Lapis only manages a "Mhm," not wanting to take her mouth away from you and you're glad, because the heat pooling at the bottom of your stomach is becoming unbearable.

"Faster," you urge her, because you had no idea it could feel like this and you want more of it. Lapis' fingers start moving faster, in quick circles, constantly pressing down. She's making you moan so much you're embarrassed, and you'll know she'll tease you afterwards but you're too far gone to care.

Her tongue is moving in circles around your entrance now and god, usually you need penetration to come but it's like she knows just how much pressure you need. You feel your climax building and you want to tell her but you doubt you could form words.  
Instead you wrap your legs around her, thigh muscles wound and tight and she must get the message because her tongue is back inside you, and it feels amazing even through the dam.

You come with a strangled sound, more like a sob than a moan. One of your hands, which had previously been gripping the sheets winds up in Lapis' hair while your hips jerk upwards, grinding against her face and fingers as you ride out your orgasm.

After a few seconds, though they felt much longer, you collapse back down, panting. Lapis is wiping her mouth and laughing lightly, and you join in. She removes the dental dam and throws it in the direction of the trash, then lies down next to you. She presses a warm kiss to your neck and you tangle your fingers in her hair.

"If Jasper comes home early she'll kill us both," you tell her. The dam missed the garbage can completely, and the sheets are stained. If you didn't wash them before she noticed there'd be hell to pay.

"I warned you. Towels are your best friend Peri. But," she stretches and sits up. "we're not done until you make me come at least twice, even if our asshole roommate stands in the doorway and shouts at us while you do it."

She gets another dam (cherry this time), straddles your face, and you get to work. Much later, with Lapis snoring not at all lightly beneath the covers, you realize to your deep horror that Jasper’s crudeness indirectly got you laid.

**Author's Note:**

> part of a larger college AU that i might write more for, although this didn't do much in the way of worldbuilding. there's also an avatar/korra lapidot AU that i'm thinking about writing. can't decide which one to work on tbh
> 
> also for someone who asked and then deleted their comment (i get emails but don't be embarrassed) and for anyone else wondering, [here's an explanation about dental dams](http://www.sexualityandu.ca/stis-stds/how_do_i_protect_myself_from_stis_stds/dental_dam)


End file.
